Extraordinary
by Staryday
Summary: Sequel to Inspired. Harry and Hawk go to Hogwarts. Harry has no intention of letting himself be used as some sort of sacrifice and even if he did, his older brothers would have something to say about it. Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Inspired. Please be sure to read the notes at the end. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Harry wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, he was a wizard. _A freaking wizard!_ He had magical powers, a wand, and a new pet owl, thanks to his new half-giant friend Hagrid. The man was even larger than Rashid and Harry had thought that was impossible until now. He now knew the truth about his parents, they hadn't died in an accident, they had been murdered. Murdered by a madman that Harry was credited with defeating when he was only a year old.

It was all so surreal. If it wasn't for the fact that Heero and Duo said it was true, Harry wouldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine that there was a school out there that taught children to be wizards and yet, he had been invited to one. The same one his mum and dad attended. If he went to Hogwarts, Harry would learn more about them, maybe even meat people who had known them while they were alive.

But if Harry went to Hogwarts it would be for most of the year. He'd get to come home on holidays and for summer break. The thought of being away from Heero and his family for that long was heartbreaking. He met Heero two years ago but had only been living with him for one. He wasn't ready to leave his brother. And Quatre and Trowa had just adopted Lulu! Harry still needed to teach the baby how to say his name. How could he leave before accomplishing that?

Except this was a magical school. It was every child's dream come true to find out they had magic and were special. There was an entire world out there that Harry had a right to be apart of. So what was he supposed to do? He wanted to be with his brother but he also wanted to be a wizard.

Harry collapsed onto his bed and let his body slide down onto the floor. He flopped on his stomach and stayed there, staring at the wall. That was how Duo found him when he knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Kiddo?" Duo laughed when he saw Harry and decided to join him on the floor. "I brought cake." He put a slice of chocolate cake right in front of his nose.

Harry grabbed a bite with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth. Duo shook his head again and forced Harry to sit up.

"Come on, now. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't know what to do about school," Harry admitted, grabbing his cake and picking up the fork. "I don't know if I should go to Hogwarts. What do you think, Duo?"

Duo munched on his cake as he thought. "Well... Heero and I have agreed that the decision is yours. We'll support you no matter what. With that being said, finding out magic is real is pretty cool. The fact that there's a school that teaches it is also cool, but you going away for most of the year? Not cool."

Harry nodded. "I don't know what to do. I want to learn magic, I want to go where my parents did but I don't want to leave you or Heero. Everything's so perfect right now. I have a family, friends, and even a brand new little sister! I'll miss so much if I go away for boarding school."

Duo nodded. "But you'll also gain a lot," he pointed out. "You'll learn a new skill, a new way of life, you'll meet new people, and, judging from some of the crazy books, you'll see a completely different world. It'll be full of new experiences and new adventures."

Harry shook his head. "But I get that here! Being with you is a new experience! The world we live in is different! I don't live in a cupboard anymore but a mansion! I don't just have clothes, but I have clothes that fit! And I learn new stuff everyday. And I've gotten plenty of adventure, what with being kidnapped multiple times."

"That's not going to happen again," Duo interrupted fiercely. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right, you guys put a tracking chip in me. That's an invasion of privacy, you know."

Duo ruffled his hair and Harry pouted. "What do you _want_ to do?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Duo. I don't know what I want."

"Well then you'll just have to sleep on it," Duo declared. He reached over and lifted Harry easily into the air, tossing him onto this bed. "Heero will be back from tomorrow and we can talk it over with him then."

Harry nodded and crawled under the blankets. "Maybe I'll dream the answer."

"Maybe." Duo kissed his head before shutting off the lights. He gathered up the plates of half-eaten cake and shut the door behind him. Wufei was in the hall and stopped, frowning at the plates.

"You should not give him cake before bed!" he scolded.

"Give me a break, Wuffers," Duo said with no real venom behind his words. "Who knows how much longer I'll have my cake buddy."

Wufei stared at the usually hyper teen in surprise. Duo really was upset and the choice of Harry's schooling weighed heavily on his heart. In a rare moment of compassion between the two, Wufei placed his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Regardless of his choice, Harry will always be your cake buddy."

Duo smiled sadly at his friend and didn't answer.

* * *

><p>That night Harry did have a dream. He dreamed of casting spells, of doing anything he wanted, of fighting dragons, and going on endless adventures. He saw himself as the most powerful wizard in the world. He fought monsters and won and saved the world, just like his brothers had done.<p>

When Harry woke up the next morning he lay in bed, thinking about all the amazing things he had accomplished in his dreams and knowing that it was all possible. Magic would open up a whole new world and that thought was very tempting to Harry. However, there was something missing from his dreams, something glaringly obvious and something Harry was not willing to give up.

The boy climbed from bed and padded downstairs. His whole family was already sitting at the breakfast table. Quatre was feeding Lulu who cooed the moment Harry entered. The baby smiled and reached out for him and Harry kissed her before running over to Heero. His brother had been away for the last few days, taking care of work in the city. Without asking, Harry climbed onto Heero's lap and made himself comfortable.

"Doin' alright, kiddo?" Duo asked, ruffling his hair. Harry grumbled and rubbed his face into Heero's shirt. Heero peered at him.

"Harry?"

"I had a dream last night," Harry said, his voice slightly muffled by Heero's shirt. "It was awesome. I was this crazy powerful wizard and could do anything. I went around beating monsters and saving people."

"That sounds like a fun dream," Quatre said. "So why do you look so upset?"

Harry looked at everyone, feeling tears prick his eyes. He angrily wiped them away, feeling foolish. "Because... because you weren't there!" He looked up at Heero. "None of you were. I was all alone."

"Harry, you'll never be alone," Duo assured.

"I will if I go off to school!" Harry argued. He shook his head. "It's not fair! I want to be a wizard but I don't want to leave to do it." He looked at Heero. "I've made up my mind; I'm not going to Hogwarts. I've only been with you for two years! That's not enough time. I'm not willing to go somewhere that will take me away for so long. I want to be here, with all of you for as long as I can."

Harry was looking into Heero's eyes when he made his announcement so he missed the look of relief that flashed over Duo's face and the smiles that spread over the others.

"You have come to this decision on your own?" Heero asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Heero smiled. "Then we will respect it. I will write a letter to the person in charge of the school and decline their offer."

"You're not mad?"

Heero shook his head. "Why would I be mad that you chose to stay with me?"

Harry grinned and hugged Heero tightly.

Hawk turned eleven two weeks after Harry. He sat in his dining room at the table with his parents. No one was speaking as Rashid studied the letter that had been delivered by an owl. The four other Kurama children were hiding behind the doorway, trying to be perfectly still and quiet so they could eavesdrop. The kids were surprised they had been kicked out of the room in the first place as the Kurama family was very close. The children were near enough in age to be friends with each other and Shilin, their mother, had always instilled how important family was and to always treat each other with love and kindness. So when something important had happened for their oldest brother they were all shocked when Rashid and Shilin wouldn't tell them what it was and sent them from the room.

Finally, Rashid set the letter down and looked between his wife and son. "This is real," he announced. Hawk's eyes widened.

"I'm a wizard?" he whispered in awe.

"Yes."

"But husband," Shilin said uncertainly. "I know Hawk has performed... unexplainable things, but magic? Witches and wizards?"

"I know it is true because Master Harry received this exact letter on his birthday two weeks ago. Master Quatre confided in me about it."

"Harry has magic too?" Hawk interrupted. "I knew it! It's the tingly feeling!"

Rashid hmm-ed in agreement. "Master Heero and Master Duo were approached by a man who represented this school and taken to the 'wizarding world' as he called it. They were shown around and assisted in purchasing these school items."

"So Harry's going to go to this school?" Hawk asked eagerly.

"I do not know, he hasn't made up his mind yet."

"We need to focus on you, Hawk," Shilin said. "If magic is real, these people wish for you to go to a boarding school to learn it."

"Well of course!" Hawk said eagerly. "Who wouldn't want to go and learn magic?"

"Hawk, I do not know if this is a good idea," Rashid said gently. "I do not like the idea of you living somewhere else for an entire school year. You are only eleven."

"Oh come on dad!" Hawk whined. "It's just school! And it's not like you can't keep track of me." Hawk crossed his arms and began to grumble, "You put a stupid tracking chip in me and all the other kids."

"Of course I did," Rashid snapped. "You were kidnapped! And that is another reason I'm not sure I want you going off to a different school!"

"But think about it, Papa!" Hawk jumped to his feet. "We've never heard of this world before! If someone wants to kidnap me, how are they going to find me in a secret world that not even you or Master Quatre knew about until now?"

Rashid didn't look convinced so Hawk turned to his mother. "Mama, you always told me I was different, special, well it turns out you were right!"

Shilin stared at her son shrewdly. "This is not what I meant when I said you were special."

Hawk threw his hands into the air, pouting at both his parents. "Well I want to go. I think it sounds amazing! Please?"

"We need to discuss this matter privately," Rashid answered. "Go play with your brothers and sisters while we talk."

Hawk rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go call Harry. I want to talk to someone who's at least excited by this news."

* * *

><p>Hawk waited eagerly in his bedroom in front of his video phone. Duo had gone to get Harry and Hawk could barely contain himself. He couldn't believe it. He was a wizard! He had magic! Magic was real! He had never thought the little tricks he performed would lead to such a huge change in his life. He hadn't actually known what think about his abilities. He had just accepted them as fact and moved on.<p>

Harry appeared in the video screen and smiled at his fried. "Hey Hawk! What's—"

"I'm a wizard!" Hawk blurted out excitedly. "My dad said you're one too!"

Harry stared at him in shock before shaking his head. He nodded. "Yeah, I got a letter on my birthday, you did too?"

"Yeah yesterday. I found it after the party. An owl —an actual owl— delivered it."

"Mine too."

Hawk sat back, staring at Harry curiously. "Why aren't you more excited? I can't stop bouncing around! I mean, this is _amazing!_ We're both wizards with _magic!"_

Harry shrugged. "I guess I just don't find it that cool."

"Why?"

Harry's image shrugged again and he fiddled with a pen on the desk before him. "Well we just found out that my parents were killed by magic. My relative's lied when they said it was a car crash."

"Oh..." Hawk sat back in his chair, some of his excited energy finally going away. He watched his friend carefully on the screen. "Did the Dursleys know about magic?"

Harry nodded. "It's why they treated me so badly growing up. They were afraid of it and me. They put me in the cupboard hoping to squash it out of me."

Hawk's eyes widened. "Harry, don't let them ruin a good thing for you! Master Heero and Master Duo are okay with this right?"

Harry nodded. "That's what they say..."

"Then it's true!" Hawk exclaimed. "I'll bet you anything, when we start school together and start learning how to use magic, all this will go away. You'll see how great it can be."

Harry looked up in surprise. "You're going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! Well, my parents haven't actually decided yet, but I know I can convince them."

Harry looked sad and stared down at the pen in his hands. "I've decided I'm not going to go."

Hawk's jaw dropped. "_Why_?"

Harry shrugged. "Because I've only found out about Heero two years ago! And of those two years I've only been living with him for one. I don't want to go to some school year round and not be with him. Three months in the summertime and holidays aren't enough for me." He glanced at Hawk before turning away. "And besides, we've got Lulu now—"

"For the last time," Hawk interrupted. "Lulu isn't your replacement, she's an addition to the family."

"She will be if I disappear off to school..."

Hawk growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair angrily. "If you don't want to go because you want to spend more time with Master Heero and Master Duo, that's fine. I completely understand. If you're not going because you think the moment you leave you'll be replaced, then I'm going to convince you otherwise!"

"Hawk, I've already made up my mind and Heero and Duo agree with me."

"Well I don't!" Hawk snapped. "I'm your best friend and, believe it or not, I know you better than anyone! I know you _want_ to go to Hogwarts, you're just afraid to. You think leaving will mean you're not part of the family anymore but I'll prove otherwise!"

Without another word, Hawk cut the connection. Harry stared at screen blankly before sighing deeply.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Kurama family was sitting in Quatre's dining room, eating a large meal. The day after receiving Hawk's school letter a representative from the wizarding world, Professor McGonagall, as he had introduced herself, had come and taken them school shopping and introduced the family to the wizarding world. After seeing it first hand, Rashid and Shilin had agreed to let Hawk attend Hogwarts.<p>

The two large families were now sharing a meal together to discuss the strange new world that had been opened to the them. The youngest of the Kurama family sat surly at the table, extremely jealous of Hawk and Harry and their new found powers. They poked at their food unhappily and only ate a few bites when their mother chided them. Hawk ate his food absently, glaring at his friend who refused to look at him. Quatre noticed the animosity immediately but decided not to comment. Hawk and Harry had proven before that the didn't need help working our their problems.

Once dinner was over, Harry offered to take Lulu upstairs for bed so Quatre and Trowa could have sometime with their guests. He carefully placed his little sister on the changing table before removing her clothes and diaper. Harry made a face and tried not to breath as he quickly changed the little girl's diaper.

"I hate changing diapers."

Harry jumped and turned around, seeing Hawk standing in the doorway, holding his little sister, Makayla. She was the same age as Lulu, ten months.

"But mom wouldn't let me come up here without a reason," Hawk went on. He joined Harry at the changing table and Harry carefully moved Lulu over so Makayla fit on the table as well.

They didn't speak until the babies were clean and in fresh diapers. Harry searched through the drawers, looking for a set of pajamas he liked while making sure to never take his hand off Lulu, in case she wiggled around and fell.

"Can I borrow some of her clothes?" Hawk asked quietly. "Mom didn't pack any pajamas for Makayla."

"Sure." Harry pulled out two sets of clothes, one purple with pink flowers and the other pink with purple flowers. The boys finished dressing their sisters and picked them up. Because of how often Quatre babysat for Shilin and vice versa the girls each had their own crib in the nursery. Harry carefully placed Lulu on her back.

"I'm going to miss my family," Hawk admitted. "But at least I get to come home for the holidays."

"I'm going to miss hanging out too."

Hawk glared at him. "No you're not, you're coming to Hogwarts with me."

"I told you—"

Hawk didn't let him finish. "Harry, you're my best friend. I know you've been through some really bad stuff in your life but I'm not going to let it affect you! Master Heero and Master Duo love you and will keep on loving you while you're away at school learning to be a wizard."

"You don't know that!" Harry snapped, stepping away from Lulu's crib. "They could easily forget me, especially with Lulu around now, or decide having a freak kid isn't worth the trouble."

Hawk glared at him. "You're like a broken recording! You just keep repeating the same nonsense over and over. Your brother loves you. He adopted you. Not Lulu, _you_."

"So did my aunt," Harry argued. "She adopted me and then found out what I was and threw me in the cupboard hoping to get rid of it!"

"I thought about that," Hawk said. "Master Heero found out about your magic a while ago, right? Well, did he throw you in the cupboard?"

"Not yet—"

"Master Heero!" Hawk shouted and ran from the room. Panicked, Harry ran after him, yelling at Hawk to shut up. Hawk ignored him and appeared on the top of the stairs, shouting. "Master Heero! Master Duo!"

The two appeared in the hallway with Shilin, looking confused by the shouts. Shilin scowled up at her son.

"Hawk! What are you doing, shouting like that? I taught you better."

"Sorry mama," he said absently. "Master Heero, would you ever throw Harry in the cupboard?"

Harry was bright red from embarrassment and anger. He glared at his friend, his hands clenching into fists.

"No," Heero stated clearly. "Why are you asking?"

"What about you, Master Duo?" Hawk turned to the other man. "Would you lock Harry in the cupboard? For any reason?"

"Course not," Duo answered easily, staring at Harry. "What are you two talking about?"

Hawk glanced at his angry friend before looking back down. "What if Harry _killed_ someone? What would you do then?"

Heero and Duo were dumbfounded by the question. The thought of their little Harry killing a person was laughable. The little boy couldn't bring himself to swat a fly, let alone kill someone. Quatre entered the hallway and looked up at the children seriously.

"We would hide the body and make everything go away," Quatre answered calmly. "We would never lock him away, in a cupboard or anywhere else, and we would continue to love him unconditionally."

Hawk smirked at the answer. "Thank you, Master Quatre." He turned to Harry triumphantly. The dark haired boy just glared and stormed back to the nursery. Hawk followed quickly.  
>"What the hell was that about?" Duo demanded.<p>

Quatre shrugged and gently took Shilin's arm with a smile. "I'm so glad your son is Harry's friend. He's an absolutely wonderful child."

"Your Harry is amazing as well," Shilin complimented. "He's unknowingly taught Hawk to be more respectful of others feelings. They are such a good pair."

"Indeed."

Heero and Duo exchanged confused looks before shrugging and following the other two back into the living room.

Upstairs, Harry was fuming. He rounded on Hawk as soon as his friend entered the room.

"What the hell?"

Hawk shrugged. "I was proving a point."

"Ugh, you just don't get it!" Harry suddenly stopped talking, looking around in a panic. "Where's Lulu?"

Hawk looked in the crib and saw it empty. Both boys whipped around, searching the room with their eyes. Harry dropped to the floor and peeked under the crib, not seeing the baby girl anywhere. Panicked, he jumped to his feet, intending to run for Trowa but Hawk stopped him.

"She's with Makayla!"

Harry looked into the second crib and saw his sister, snuggled up with Makayla and smiling in her sleep. Harry let out a relieved breath as his heart slowed down. He reached into the crib and lifted her up carefully.

"How'd she get over there?"

"I don't know," Hawk admitted.

Harry put the baby back in her own crib and noticed how she frowned and started to squirm unhappily. He rubbed her stomach a moment before turning away. Hawk was staring at him, his arms crossed.

"Look, I want to go to Hogwarts but not badly enough to risk things here," Harry tried to explain. "If they can adopt one normal kid, they can adopt more."

"You are normal!"

"No, I'm a wizard. That's hardly normal."

Hawk growled in frustration and opened his mouth to argue more but stopped. His eyes grew wide as he looked over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and stared as Lulu floated out of her crib and carefully into Makayla's. The babies snuggled together and fell back asleep in moments.

"Did you do that?" the boys asked each other in unison.

"Wow, do you think Lulu's a witch?" Harry asked.

Hawk burst out laughing suddenly, quieting himself quickly when the babies stirred. He sat on the floor and covered his mouth. Frowning, Harry sat next to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're freaking out because you think Master Quatre adopted a nice normal baby to replace you and and..." he broke off into laughter. "And then she just goes and floats herself out of her crib! I mean, seriously, Harry, you're family is full of terrorists, teenage business owners, circus performers, and you're worried they won't like you because you're not normal. News flash! _They're_ not normal!"

Hawk laughed and Harry stared at him. He had never really thought of it that way. Heero and the others weren't normal but Harry loved them with all his heart anyways.

"Well they did care enough to rescue me from the Dursleys, and then from kidnappers, and then adopt me, and then rescue me _again_ from kidnappers..."

Hawk grinned, relaxing on his hands. "Yeah, for some reason they like your weird butt."

Harry rolled his eyes. There was just one more thing he had to know before changing his mind. He jumped to his feet and ran from the nursery, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Quatre! Trowa!"

He waited as he heard the two get up and enter the hall. Quatre was frowning up at him. "Now what? You two need to stop yelling, you'll wake the babies!"

"Quatre, would you two still love Lulu is she were a witch?"

Trowa and Quatre traded confused looks. "Of course we would, Harry."

"She's our daughter. We'll love her no matter what she is," Trowa added.

Harry nodded, reassured, and turned to Hawk. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll go to school with you. You've convinced me. Heero and everyone won't replace me and will be right here waiting for me when I get back."

Hawk grinned while Quatre spoke from down below. "Is that what this is about?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips. "You thought we would replace you with Lulu if you went off to school?"

Harry flushed and ducked down behind the railing.

Quatre sighed. "For goodness sake Harry, we love you! We don't care that you're a wizard, we're proud of it! A little confused and surprised... but still proud none the less." The blonde shook his head. "Hawk, your parents are ready to go. Please get your sister. Harry, get ready for bed, I'm sending Heero and Duo up to talk to you in a few minutes."

The boys ran off without a word. Hawk retrieved his sister and said goodbye happily. Harry quickly got ready for bed and waited in his room for Duo and Heero. He didn't wait long before they both came in, not bothering to knock.

"So Q-ball said you've made some sort of break through tonight," Duo grinned, ruffling his hair. Harry pouted at him and held his arms out to Heero. The teen obliged and lifted him from the floor, tossing him easily on the bed. Harry scrambled to the middle and crossed his legs, looking at them both seriously.

"I've decided I want to go to Hogwarts."

Duo hmm-ed and flopped on the bed while Heero sat.

"What changed your mind?"

"Well... we're not normal."

Both teens looked at him and Harry continued.

"We're not a normal family. We're full of terrorists and clowns and people who don't even exist!"  
>"Former terrorists," Duo corrected, amused.<p>

"Well, Hawk made me realize tonight that none of you are normal, so why should I try so hard to be? My Aunt Petunia wanted me to be normal but I'm not. I'm a wizard." He looked at his brothers. "And you used to be Gundam Pilots. By trying to be normal, I'm actually making myself abnormal!"

Duo glanced at Heero who looked as lost as he did. He shrugged. "Well I'm not sure I get it kiddo, but if you're happy then we're happy."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Heero asked.

Harry nodded. "I want to know about my parents. I want to be like them. And who knows, maybe I'll even meet someone who knew them and knows about you, Heero."

Heero lifted an eyebrow before shrugging. He didn't particularly care about his parentage. He had found Harry and that was more than enough for him.

Duo reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well kiddo, we had better respond officially to that school letter then. We've gotta pack a lot of fun into the next two weeks."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back every holiday and I'll write all the time!"

"Once a week," Heero ordered. Harry paused before grinning.

"Once a week! And don't worry about me getting into trouble, Hawk will be there for protection."

Duo rolled his eyes while Heero spoke. "That does not inspire confidence."

Harry laughed and launched himself at his brothers, hugging them as tightly as he could.

**A/N: So I don't know how the story is going to go. I have a few things written and some ideas but... well, ideas don't make a story. But I really want to share the stuff I do have written so I'm posting it! Who knows, maybe if I get some super awesome reviews it'll _Inspire_ me to write more! Lol (wink wink).**

**So here's the first chapter, let me know what you think everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the original plan was to do all of year one in this chapter but it was getting to be too lengthy and taking me too long to update. The response to this story was so wonderful, thank you all. I'm sorry it took awhile before I updated again. I've been working on other fanfictions and some of my originals.**

**Well, here's chapter two. Basically we're going to follow cannon unless something is specifically stated to be different.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the sorting not being in alphabetical order. For the scene to work, Harry needed to be sorted before Hawk.**

**Chapter Two**

The platform was full of kids and parents, tearfully saying goodbye to each other as a new school year was about to begin. All around owls were hooting in their cages, frogs were hopping away from their owners, cats were scowling at the noise, and there were even rats squeaking. Harry and Hawk took everything in with wide eyes as they followed a family full of redheads through the fake wall.

Heero kept a tight hold of Harry's hand, knowing that in a few moments he would have to let go. He wasn't sure what he expected when they arrived at the train station in London but it certainly wasn't this. The number of people around was disconcerting and the strange behaviors and pets had him on edge.

"Wow this is amazing!" Shadi gasped, shaking his mother off and running ahead. He peered at all the people in amazement. "I want to go to Hogwarts too!"

Harry stared at the train and tightened his hold on Duo and Heero. Trowa was pushing his belongings while Quatre carried the baby. Wufei's hand rested on his sword, which he had managed to conceal under a long coat. His eyes were constantly moving.

Children began to lug their trunks into the train and the two families stood back to say their goodbyes. Harry turned around and buried his face in Heero's stomach, still clutching Duo's hand. Heero placed his hand on his brother's head.

"I don't want to go anymore," Harry muttered.

"Too late to back out now, kiddo," Duo answered. He knelt down and poked at Harry's cheek. "You're just nervous. Once you get on the train and get going you'll be fine."

"And you'll have Hawk with you so you won't be alone," Quatre put in.

Harry mumbled something before pulling away from Heero. "Promise to write every week?"

Heero nodded. "You will do the same."

Harry glanced at Duo. "I'm going to miss having cake with you."

"I'll find a way to send you some," Duo promised. He lifted Harry from the ground and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged him back just as fiercely before Duo set him back down. Wufei knelt down before Harry and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to maintain your studies. Just because I will not be around to help does not mean you may slack off. I expect updates on your progress."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes Wufei." He hugged him tightly.

"Oh I'm going to miss you," Quatre gushed and pulled Harry close to him. Harry smiled and hugged him around his waist. "Only three months until Christmas vacation. We'll have the most wonderful holiday when you come home."

"Don't decorate until I get back!" Harry exclaimed. "I want to help!"

"Of course," Quatre agreed and kissed his head.

Trowa stepped forward and hugged Harry next. "Do not forget to care for Hedwig," he told him. "And we would like pictures, if possible."

"I'll try," Harry promised.

Harry stood on his toes and kissed little Lulu's nose, making the baby squeal happily. "Come on Lulu! Just once before I go? Harry. Har-ry!" The baby cooed and reached for him, trying to grab his glasses. "Maybe when I come home for the holidays."

The train whistled and all the children still on the platform began to hurry onto the train. Harry hugged Heero and Duo tightly one last time, blinking away the tears in his eyes. The final whistle blew and Hawk shouted for him to hurry, dragging his trunk onto the train. Harry quickly hugged the Kurama children goodbye before following Hawk with his own belongings. The two stuck their heads out of the window with the other kids and waved goodbye.

"By Master Quatre!" Hawk yelled, waving. "Master Heero, I promise to look after Harry!"

Duo chuckled and waved back while Heero merely nodded, restraining from rolling his eyes. Just as the train started to move a tiny voice called out over the noise.

"Har-we! Har-we!"

Harry's eyes widened and he jumped up, hitting his head on the window. "She said it! Quatre did you hear? She said my name!"

Quatre laughed as the train pulled away, taking a happily waving Harry and Hawk with it.

* * *

><p>Hawk and Harry had found an empty compartment and stowed their belongings. "Do you want to look around?" Hawk asked.<p>

Harry shrugged and followed his friend into the hall. They passed more compartments, most closed for privacy. A few of the older students were running around, greeting their friends excitedly. Some people were casting small spells, which Hawk and Harry watched with fascination. They wandered around until Harry felt his stomach grumble. Both boys decided to return to their seat and eat the sandwiches Quatre had made for them.

On their way back, they bumped into a redheaded boy who scowling as he hurried from a compartment. He glared over his shoulder as the door was shut harshly, crossing his arms in a pout. He jumped slightly when he spotted Hawk and Harry.

"S'cuse me," he muttered and started to walk away but before he could the compartment opened again. An older boy with red hair and freckles stuck his head out.

"Don't forget your precious rat, Roniekins!" The boy shoved a squirming rat into his hands before disappearing back into his cart.

"Roniekins?" Hawk asked, barely managing to hide the mocking tone of his voice. The boy flushed.

"It's what my mum calls me. My stupid brothers call me that to be mean." He shifted his hold on his rat to hold out a hand. "Name's Ron Weasley."

"Hawk Kurama."

"I'm Harry Winner-Potter."

Ron gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Really? _The_ Harry Potter?"

Hawk frowned and Harry shifted uncomfortably. He had gotten this reaction when he had come to buy his school things. Heero and Duo had warned him that people would gawk at him the first time they met him.

"So, do you have, you know... it?"

Harry and Hawk exchanged looks. "It what?"

"The _scar_!" he asked dramatically.

Again, the two boys looked at each other before Harry moved his bangs aside. Ron gasped at the lightening bolt scar and Harry just shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"We were just going to sit down, you want to join us?" Harry offered. The redhead snapped out of his gawking and nodded quickly. However they barely made it two steps before another group of kids stopped them.

They were the same age and already in their school uniforms. A blonde with blue eyes was their leader and Harry could tell just by looking he came from money. He carried himself with the same arrogance as some of the boys from his old school. Harry glanced at Hawk and noticed his friend had come to the same conclusion. The other kids with him differed to the blonde boy, who stepped forward.

"I thought so," he said by way of greeting. "I heard the famous Harry Potter was coming to school this year. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry, this is my best friend Hawk, and our friend Ron."

Harry didn't miss the way Ron puffed up slightly at being referred to as their friend.

Draco looked over Hawk briefly before glancing at Ron, not even trying to hide his distaste of the redhead. It was then Harry noticed how out of place Ron was among the group. He and Hawk were in nice clothes, as Quatre and Shilin had insisted they wear something nice for their first day, and Draco and his friend's were in perfectly kept school uniforms. Ron was wearing a worn out sweater and old jeans. The redhead must have noticed all this too because he flushed under Draco's gaze.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Draco continued, looking at Harry again. "I do hope we can become friends while at school. After all, it wouldn't do for either of us to be seen with the wrong sort." He glanced briefly at Ron as he said this before holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry didn't want anything to do with the stuck up boy but Quatre's words rang in his ears. "Never turn down a handshake, Harry. You never know who will be a friend or foe later and it's always desirable to make friends rather than enemies. Even if a person is saying something distasteful, hide your thoughts and always be polite."

With that piece of advice in mind, Harry forced a smile and accepted the handshake. "Thank you for your offer," he said. "I don't know a lot about this world so your advice will be most welcome."

Draco smirked. "If you'd care to join us, we have a compartment to ourselves." Draco gestured to their seats.

"Thank you but another time. I promised my friends I would eat lunch with them and I don't wish to be rude." He glanced at Hawk before smiling again at Draco. "I hope to see you around school, Draco. Excuse me."

Without another word, Harry slipped past the group of kids, Hawk and Ron following. Ron scowled at Draco who sneered back. They didn't say anything until they were in their compartment and had shut the door.

"You handled that well," Hawk complimented. "Master Quatre would be proud."

"You didn't mean any of that, did you, Harry?" Ron asked quickly. "Because that was Draco Malfoy and the Malfoys are as slimy as they come! Their family has turned out more dark wizards than any other family in the history of the wizarding world!"

"That's seem like an exaggeration," Hawk commented.

"It's true!" Ron exclaimed. "You should stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble."

Harry looked at the boy with an amused face. "Are you offering to tell me who's the wrong sort now?"

Ron flushed. "No I just..."

"Good because I can do that all on my own," Harry dismissed. "I don't need anyone telling me who to hang out with and who not to." Harry stepped up on the seat and pulled the sandwiches from his bag, tossing them to Hawk before jumping down. "You want one?" he offered Ron, who looked a little put out by Harry's flippant attitude.

"No thanks," Ron muttered, pulling out a couple of crushed sandwiches from his pocket. "My mum made me some too."

There was a knock on the door and Hawk opened it to reveal a woman pushing a cart full of candy and other snacks.

"Would you like any chocolates dears?" the woman asked.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "No thanks, I don't have any money."

Hawk shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well I do and I want to try some wizard candy." He held out his money. "One of everything, please."

"Same here!" Harry said excitedly and then glanced at Ron. "You know what, make that two of everything."

It took awhile but eventually the kids had their treats and tossed their sandwiches to the side, forgotten if favor of the sweats. Ron explained all the candies and pointed out his favorites and which ones to be careful of. The boys spend the rest of the train ride together, laughing and enjoying their treats.

* * *

><p>After a wonderful boat ride across the lake, Hagrid led the first years into the Great Hall. Harry glanced at Hawk in amazement, noticing his friend also had a look of wonder on his face. Hawk grinned at Harry and nudged him.<p>

"And you wanted to stay home."

They listened as an old hat sang a catchy tune and then Professor McGonagall began to call students up in no particular order. She shouted a name randomly from a list and so Harry was startled when he heard his. He glanced nervously at Hawk before walking up and sitting. His sorting took longer than the other students but eventually, the hat shouted Gryffindor and Harry hurried to take his seat.

Harry glanced at Hawk as he hurried to the Gryffindor table, which was roaring with joy at getting him. Hawk smiled reassuringly and turned back to Professor McGonagall, who was trying to call the next student. Her voice managed to ring out over the cheering crowd.

"Kurama, Hawk!"

Hawk walked up to the stool with his head held high. He sat and the hat covered his eyes as it slid onto his head.

"Well hello there," the hat spoke in his ear and Hawk jumped slightly in surprise. "You are a new one. Where to put you? Let's see... oh, you're very brave and loyal. One of the most loyal people I have seen in a long while."

"Thank you...?" Hawk said hesitantly.

The hat chuckled. "You're smart too, but Ravenclaw would not be a good match. Ravenclaws have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and while you may be intelligent, you are not driven by your desire for knowledge. Perhaps Slytherin? No, no, there is no ambition."

"I'm ambitious!" Hawk argued. The hat laughed again.

"Well we'll have to pick between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor."

"Hmm? And why do you chose that?"

"My job is to protect Harry and it will be a lot harder to do that if we're in different houses."

"You are brave, it is true, and have noble heart, but your unyielding loyalty makes you a prime candidate for Hufflepuff."

Hawk rolled his eyes, realizing what was about to happen, and suddenly stood from the stool, snatching the sorting hat off his head. He shoved the thing at the surprised Professor.

"It said Gryffindor," he snapped and stomped towards the table. He wasn't about to let some stupid hat separate him from his best friend and charge.

"Young man!" Professor McGonagall called. "You must wait until the Sorting Hat calls out your house! You can not pick one on your own."

"You can tell your stupid hat to shove it!" Hawk yelled, making the student body gasp. Harry slapped a palm to his face.

Before the Professor could respond the hat straightened in her hands and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Hawk rolled his eyes as the Gryffindor table clapped uncertainly. He sat next to Harry with an annoyed look that turned into a glare as Harry laughed. The sorting continued smoothly after that and soon everyone was seated. Professor Dumbledore stood, smiling at all the students.

"There is a time for speeches and a time for eating. Now is the time for eating. Tuck in."

Food appeared on the tables and Harry and Hawk stared at it in wonder. Students began grabbing everything they wanted and helping themselves. As they did, Hawk turned to Harry.

"If they can just make food appear, why are there people starving around the world?"

Harry shrugged but a girl's voice answered quickly from across from them. "The food merely appears on the table, someone makes it before hand. Food can't be transfigured, it goes against the laws of Transfiguration."

Hawk glanced at the bushy haired girl who had spoken. She had a large book sitting next to her and was eating neatly.

"There are laws about magic?" he asked in surprise.

"Well of course. Everything has laws and rules that need to be followed, even magic."

Hawk shrugged. "I'm Hawk, this is Harry—"

"Harry Potter, yes I know," the girl interrupted. "I've read all about you."

Harry blinked in surprise. This girl's tone was very stuck up. "Well I haven't read all about you, so perhaps you could share your name?"

She flushed. "Of course, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." Harry turned to Hawk. "Do you think every conversation I have is going to be like this?"

"Probably," Hawk said. "You should have listened to Master Duo and worn something to hide your scar. It's like wearing a permanent name tag."

"I hate name tags," Harry complained. "I don't like when people use my name as if they know me. And they all keep getting it wrong. It's Harry Winner-Potter." Hawk shrugged, not having any words of advice. They finished dinner and we released to their new rooms. The prefects led the way and told them the password before pointing upstairs and sending the kids to bed.

As the new first years entered the room and looked around in curiosity at the beds Hawk stopped. "We have to share rooms?" he asked in surprised. "This castle is huge! Why do we need to share?"

"It's better than a cupboard," Harry shrugged, spotting his stuff at the end of one bed.

"Don't act like I'm a bad person for not wanting to share," Hawk grumbled. "I'm just not used to it."

"Are you an only child?" Neville asked. "I am, so I've always had a room to myself too."

"Actually I have two brothers and three sisters," Hawk explained. "We just always got a room to ourselves."

"How big is your house?" Ron exclaimed. "I had to share with two of my brothers before the oldest two moved out."

"My place is pretty big. Harry's home is bigger though, he lives in a mansion."

Harry pulled his shirt off. "It's Quatre's mansion, I'm just lucky enough to live there."

The other boys were amazed to hear of their living arrangements but Harry wasn't interested in talking. He was full and sleepy. Before climbing into bed, Harry grabbed a picture from his trunk of his family and set it on his bedside table. He smiled as he crawled into bed.

"I want cake," he whispered to no one in particular.

"Cake? I'm stuffed from dinner!" Seamus groaned. "I couldn't eat another bite!"

Everyone called goodnight and the candles snuffed themselves out. Within minutes the room was filled with the sound of snoring and deep breathing. Harry removed his glasses and lay down, staring at the picture of his family and missing them terribly. The sound of his bed curtains being pulled aside made Harry sit up.

"What's up?" Harry whispered to Hawk. His friend sat on his bed and held out a box. He opened it and Harry suddenly smiled. "Is that...?"

"Master Duo asked me to keep it a surprise," Hawk said quietly. He held out a note to Harry written in Duo's messy scrawl.

_We love you._

Smiling_,_ Harry ignored his homesick tears and quietly shared a piece of chocolate cake with his best friend.

* * *

><p>A few months after school began Harry was lying on the bench at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with his head resting on Hawk's leg as he didn't have anything soft to lay on. Hawk was reading a potions book while absently eating his breakfast. He paused mid-bite to re-read a particularly interesting sentence and a bit of oatmeal slipped from his spoon, landing on Harry' face.<p>

"Hawk!" Harry whined loudly, wiping his face.

Hawk blinked down at him in surprise. "Oh, sorry Master Harry," he muttered absently before returning to his book. "Wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously," Harry groused. He sat up with an annoyed sigh. He hated when Hawk referred to him as "Master Harry." It hadn't happened in awhile, as they became friends Harry managed to convince him to not address him so formally, but every now and again, either when Hawk was mad or distracted, he'd slip up and refer to him by the annoying title. "It's Saturday, why are you doing homework?"

"Because it's Saturday," Hawk answered. "My dad has been writing every week demanding updates on my school work. I can't believe Master Wufei isn't doing the same for you."

Harry grumbled under his breath. Wufei had been demanding updates, Harry had just been... glazing over the truth a little. It wasn't like Harry was doing poorly, he was actually at an average grade level, but Harry new that average would never satisfy Wufei.

Ron sat across the table from them then, ending the conversation. He was still half asleep and grumbling angrily under his breath.

"Didn't expect you to be up so early," Harry commented.

Ron scowled. "Fred and George set off a prank in the tower and woke me up." He grabbed some bacon and bit into it viciously.

Harry nodded. "Well, since you're up, do you want to do anything today?"

Ron just shrugged, too tired to think of anything past eating. Harry scowled at his friends. He was bursting with energy this morning, having gotten a goodnight sleep. But Hawk was engrossed in his work and Ron was really unpleasant to be around first thing in the morning. The boy glanced around the great hall, which was nearly empty because of the early hour, and spotted Draco. The blonde was walking towards him with his two friends, Vincent and Crabbe, on either side. Harry smiled and sat up straight. Draco would be a fun distraction.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry nodded.

"Good morning, Harry. I hope you slept you well." Hawk looked up from his book and nodded politely to the blonde who returned the gesture. Draco and Hawk had a strange relationship. Hawk grew up with money and therefor new all the social protocols and had perfect manners (when he chose to). His polite disposition had impressed Draco but the blonde still looked down on him because he was muggle-born. Despite this the two had come to a mutual understanding of "if you're not rude to me, I won't be rude to you." Harry found the whole thing amusing.

"Very well, thank you," Harry answered. "And yourself?"

"Without trouble, as always."

Harry and Draco had a slightly different relationship. Draco was an aristocratic and raised to behave a certain way in public. Harry had been raised in a cupboard. When Quatre adopted him, the blonde taught him some of the proper social mannerisms and rules but hadn't delved too deeply into it. He preferred Harry to be himself and only taught him because Harry had been curious.

Now Harry put those lessons to use when speaking with Draco. He found it fun, like he was acting in a movie while simultaneously playing a game. He had to act properly but also maneuver himself with grace so as not to say something embarrassing. It was a challenge sometimes, but Harry usually succeeded.

"Do you have any plans for this morning?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders delicately. "I had planned on completing my homework from the past week."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he barely restrained from groaning. What the hell was with his friends and doing homework on Saturdays? He felt like everyone had suddenly been resorted into Ravenclaw and forgot to mention it to him.

"Are you heading to the library?" Hawk asked, closing his book and standing.

Draco nodded.

"Then perhaps I'll accompany you. I need to research this potion more."

"More?" Harry exclaimed. "You've been researching this potion for _days_ now! You do know Snape only assigned us to write a foot, right?"

Hawk glanced and him and Harry mentally cursed. He had definitely lost this round of "act like a social elitist" with his outburst.

"It's the quality, Harry, not the quantity," Hawk scolded. "I can't believe you're having trouble keeping up with the workload here. It's not half as bad as our old school."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood. "Fine. Let's go to the library and finish our homework. But I want to do something fun this afternoon." He glared at Hawk a moment longer before turning to Draco. "If you don't mind the company, I could use some help in potions too."

Draco smirked. "You are rather abysmal at it."

Harry scowled and rolled his eyes. As he turned to leave he noticed Ron and a few other Gryffindors scowling at him. They hated Slytherins, Malfoy in particular, and didn't like the fact that Harry and Hawk were on friendly terms with them. Harry found the house prejudices to be annoying. He understood taking pride in one's house, he was the first to say Gryffindor was the best out of the four, but that didn't mean he should write off the other houses. True, Slytherin had a dark reputation but Quatre had always taught Harry to look beyond the surface. All of his brothers really, had mentioned at one point that not everyone was who they seemed. Heero had repeated many times that you should never take anything, person or otherwise, at face value.

Harry could only assume these were muggle ideals, as none of the wizards would listen when he or Hawk tried to explain.

Ignoring the scowling members of his house, Harry led the way to the library, still pouting slightly. He had all this energy and was going to waste it on being responsible. He could _feel_ Hawk's amusement behind him. Hawk was flourishing more at Hogwarts than Harry was. He loved magic and couldn't get enough of it. For Harry, the novelty had worn off pretty quick. Even now, months after school had started, people still pointed and whispered at him in the halls. He felt like a walking trophy that everyone wanted to look at. Even though Harry enjoyed Hogwarts and being a wizard, the pointing and staring really put a damper on things.

They arrived at the library and, to no one's surprise, Hermione Granger was at her favorite table in the back, surrounded by a stack of books. Harry walked over to her and sat down while Draco picked a different table, sneering at the blonde girl. It took a minute before Hermione paused in her reading and looked up.

"Yes? Did you need something, Harry?"

"I think Ravenclaw got ripped off," Harry told her seriously. The girl frowned in confusion so he continued. "Between you, Hawk, and Draco demanding we all do homework on Saturday, I think they missed out on three people."

Hermione blushed slightly. "The sorting hat really wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah? Why didn't it?"

She looked away for a moment before shaking her head. "That is none of your business," she said briskly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Harry, I have reading to do."

Harry rolled his eyes and left her alone. He couldn't figure Hermione out. Sometimes she was a perfectly nice girl who was just a little shy but then she switched on a dime and was an abrasive twit. Harry didn't know what to think about her as he sat down with his friends. They had pulled out their books and Harry looked around before feeling foolish.

"I don't have any of my school stuff," he announced.

Hawk rolled his eyes and reached into his bag, pulling out Harry's things. Harry stared at him. "You brought my school stuff? You were just carrying it around with you?"

"I got a letter from Master Wufei," Hawk told him. Harry's stomach dropped. "He asked me to explain how the curriculum worked here because you didn't explain things very well." He shoved Harry his books. "So if I were you, I'd start doing better in class."

Harry glared at his friend. "I can't believe you ratted me out."

"I can't believe you thought you'd get away with being lazy."

* * *

><p>On Halloween there was an incident with a troll. Harry was currently sitting with Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing, getting checked over by Madam Pomfrey. None of them had been hurt, amazingly, but the teachers still insisted they go to the hospital wing. Now the three were sitting on a bed together in an awkward silence.<p>

Finally, Harry nudged Ron hard in the side. The redhead jumped before scowling. He glanced over at Hermione and muttered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you."

Hermione glanced at him. "It's okay. You both saved my life so I forgive you."

She smiled tentatively at them and Harry grinned. The door to the hospital wing opened and Hawk glanced around for any teachers before storming in. He glared down at Harry furiously.

Harry blinked and smirked. "You're terrible at this protection thing, you know."

Hawk hit him.

"Owe!" Harry whined, holding his head. "What the hell, Hawk?"

"Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in when our families find out about this?" Hawk demanded. "I swore to Master Heero and Master Duo I would look out for you. Even though Master Duo laughed at me, I promised I would do a good job. They're never going to trust me after this!"

Harry shrugged. "So don't tell them."

Hawk paused. "What?"

Harry smiled. "Don't tell them. The school isn't going to report it and I'm not going to say anything."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding? Heero and Duo would pull me out of Hogwarts in a second if they knew I fought a troll."

Hawk nodded slowly. "So if I don't say anything, they'll never know."

"Exactly."

"Fine. But you're never ever to do this again, got it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Quatre."

Hawk scowled as Harry laughed.

* * *

><p>"No, no! You're wrong!"<p>

"You don't know that! What are basing your decision on?"

"What are you?"

"Easy! He's a slimy git!"

Hawk rolled his eyes. "You sound like Ron."

"Ron agrees with me."

"Ron's an idiot!"

Harry and Hawk glared at each other before huffing and turning away. They had been arguing all day about whether or not Snape was the one trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were convinced it was Snape but Hawk refused to believe it without hard evidence.

"You're just fixating on him because you don't like him and he fits the stereotype for a bad guy."

Harry straightened from his spot against the wall. The two were currently waiting at train station in London for their families to pick them up. It was holiday break and Harry couldn't wait to see his brothers again.

"You know why something becomes a stereotype? Because it's true."

Hawk just shook his head again. "I'm not going to believe it without proof. If we focus completely on Snape and ignore everyone else we'll be caught off guard. My father always taught me to keep my mind and eyes open."

"Well since we don't have any other suspects, I'm sticking with Snape as the bad guy."

An expensive car drove up to the curb in front of the boys and Harry grinned. He loved expensive cars because they meant one thing. Duo stepped from the vehicle, followed by Heero and Shilin.

"Heero!" Harry shouted and practically tackled his brother. Heero caught him easily and hugged the excited boy. Harry turned and quickly pounced on Duo while Hawk hugged his mother tightly.

"Hey kiddo! We've missed you."

"Where's everyone else?"

Duo laughed. "Do you know how hard it is to get the whole troupe out of the house at the same time? Everyone's waiting at home at for us."

They piled into the car. Heero drove while Duo sat in the front seat. Shilin placed herself in the middle of Harry and Hawk, wrapping an arm around each of them happily. She smiled and kissed their heads before squeezing them tightly.

"So tell us everything," Duo ordered, turning around in his seat. "Do you guys like it?"

Harry and Hawk launched into a description of Hogwarts and all their friends. They spent the whole car ride taking turns telling stories. However neither boy mentioned the Philosopher's Stone or any of the more dangerous things they had gotten into. They didn't want to worry their families or worse, not be allowed to go back to school. Once they finished talking Duo and Shilin told them everyone was doing fine. The car ride seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as they soon arrived at Quatre's Mansion. Shilin and Hawk said farewell as they switched to Shilin's car and went home.

Happy to be home, Harry jumped from the car and ran up the steps. He barely slowed down long enough to take his shoes off before running into the kitchen. Just as he expected, Wufei was at the table, having his customary lunch-time tea. He looked up when Harry charged in and stood. Harry skid to a stop before him and stood straight.

"Wufei!" Harry bowed respectfully before launching himself at the Asian teen. Wufei smiled and hugged him back.

"Welcome home, Harry." He gently pried Harry away. "Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

"I've got a status report in my trunk from all my teachers for you to review."

"Good. And your training?"

"They took away my sword as soon as I got there," Harry reported in an annoyed voice. "Students aren't allowed to have them."

"Yes, the Deputy Headmistress sent it back to Heero at the beginning of the year. What about your physical training?"

"Hawk and I go running every morning before classes. We also practice our martial arts together on the weekend."

"Why not everyday?"

"We don't always have the time."

Wufei frowned. "We shall go over your schedule and rearrange it so you will have extra time for training. I want you to practice at least three times a week."

Harry sighed. "Yes Wufei."

"Already giving him more work, Wuffers?" Duo asked, entering the kitchen with Heero. "Give the poor kid a break, sheesh."

"Harry, Quatre is in his study. Go and greet him," Heero ordered. Harry grinned and ran off, laughing to himself as he heard Duo and Wufei begin arguing about his workload.

Quatre was in his study just as Heero had said. Harry knocked once before slipping inside quietly. A voice was echoing from the phone on Quatre's desk while the blonde listened with a frown as he stared at the computer screen. As soon as Harry entered, his face broke into a large grin and Quatre stood, gesturing Harry to him quickly. Harry ran over and hugged him as the person on the phone droned on.

"I've missed you!" Quatre whispered. "Welcome home!"

"I missed you too!" Harry whispered.

"This is my last phone call for the day," Quatre explained. "Trowa's with Lulu in the nursery. Go say hello and I'll be out as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay!" Harry hugged him once more before quietly leaving the office. He ran upstairs and hurried into the nursery where Trowa was just lying Lulu down for a nap.

"Trowa!" Harry whispered loudly. Trowa smiled and tucked Lulu in before turning in time to catch Harry in a hug.

"Welcome home," Trowa spoke quietly.

"I've missed you!" Harry told him before looking at Lulu. "When did she get so big?"

"I've wondered that myself," Trowa chuckled. "She loves to talk now."

"Did you just put her down? Can I hold her?"

"Later," Trowa said. He gently shooed the pouting eleven year old out the door. "She'll be awake in an hour or so." Trowa shut the door quietly. "Let's go downstairs and you can tell me about school. Have you been keeping up with your training?"

The rest of the day was spent with Harry running from one brother to another. He spent the most time with Heero and Duo but when Lulu woke from her nap he sat with Quatre and Trowa while playing with his little sister. Lulu was ecstatic to have him home and would scream Harry's name loudly if the boy attempted to leave her side for a moment.

"And my teacher, Professor McGonagall, she's the head of Gryffindor, is an animagus. She can turn into a cat! It's wicked."

"A cat?" Quatre repeated. He was sitting the couch next to Trowa sipping at his tea. "A real one?"

"Yeah. You still think like a person and everything, you're just in a cat's body. I wanted to transform into an animal but my friend Hermione –I told you about her, she's really smart but a little stuck up sometimes— anyways, she says it's really hard and usually takes years for a wizard to learn. And once you learn you have register with the Ministry cuz they keep tabs on people who can do that."

Harry placed a piece of puzzle down on the puzzle he and Lulu were playing with. The little girl scowled at it and removed the piece before putting her own piece in the same spot.

"That doesn't fit there, Lulu," Harry corrected gently. "Here let me show you."

Lulu whined loudly when Harry tried to move her piece and slapped the wood with her palm. Instantly the puzzle piece changed shape so it fit perfectly. Harry sat back in surprise while Quatre sighed, setting his tea aside.

"That's another puzzle ruined."

"I can fix it, Quatre!" Harry announced and pulled his wand from his pocket. He tapped the puzzle and the piece resumed its original shape. "Has she been doing a lot of magic?"

"Mostly when she's angry or frustrated," Quatre answered. "It's proved to be quiet a challenge."

"If you want I can ask my friend Ron's mum to give you tips. She's raised seven wizards, you know."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Quatre dismissed. "However, if you would like to fix all the toys she's changed magically, that would be a big help."

Harry grinned. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>Harry started to climb into his bed, feeling extremely tired. Quatre had prepared a large welcome home dinner with all of Harry's favorite. Harry had happily eaten until he couldn't move and then sat with his brothers to watch a movie. Once the movie was over, he was ordered upstairs to get ready for bed. However Harry stopped and stepped away from the bed. A moment later, Heero entered the room.<p>

Without a word, Harry held his arms out and Heero tossed him onto the bed with ease. The boy laughed, feeling extremely giddy from the familiar gesture. Heero sat on the bed as Harry made himself comfortable.

"I've missed being home," Harry admitted.

"You sound as though you have a lot of things to distract you."

Harry nodded. "I love Hogwarts. I'm glad I decided to go."

"Good."

Heero leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Duo and I have to go to the office in the morning. We will be back at exactly two o'clock."

"Okay," Harry yawned. "Does Wufei want me to train with him tomorrow?"

"He is expecting it."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. "Night Heero. I love you."

"I love you too."

Heero stood and left the room, pausing when he saw Duo waiting in the hallway, his hands behind his back. The young man rolled his eyes.

"Keep it brief," he ordered. "He needs sleep."

"I won't be long," Duo promised, kissing Heero quickly before slipping into the dark room. Harry heard him enter and sat up, trying to blink sleep from his eyes as he smiled.

"Time for a long overdue meeting of the Midnight Cake Society," Duo teased, bringing out a single piece of cake with two forks.

"There's only one," Harry complained.

"That'll be plenty."

Harry took the fork with a suspicious look at Duo. "Plenty? Have you been getting along with Wufei while I was gone? Cuz the Duo I know would never say one piece of cake is _plenty_."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Just eat your cake before I decide not to share."

Harry did so. Even though he was still full from dinner, he would always make room for a piece of cake with Duo.

"So you really like your school?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's fun. I didn't like it at first, because everyone stared at pointed at my scar, but it's gotten better now. They're all used to me."

Duo frowned but didn't comment. Harry took another bite before lying down and closing his eyes.

"Though, the thing everyone does that I hate is uses my name like they know me. I don't get to introduce myself. And when I do, no one gets my name right."

"How do they get it wrong?"

"My name's Harry James Winner-Potter. Everyone just calls me Harry Potter though, as if Winner isn't part of it." He turned on his side and blinked at Duo. "When I went to King's Academy everyone called me Harry Winner, and dropped Potter because Winner was the famous name. It's the exact opposite in the wizarding world. I wish people would just let me introduce myself so they'd get my name right."

"Well we know your full name," Duo assured. "And that's all that matters. Let others do and think what they want, so long as the people you care about most get it right."

Harry smiled. "You're right. Thanks Duo."

"Sure, night kiddo." He ruffled Harry's hair but the boy was too sleepy to complain. "Love you."

"Love you too..."

Duo slipped from the room, slightly worried about the wizarding world refusing to use Harry's correct name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't want to send Harry to school and never have the G-boys in the story. So I'm trying to make sure I send Harry home for the holidays so that we get to see them and stating that he writes to them every week.**

**I hope you guys liked it and that everything flowed okay. Please let me know your thoughts. Are there any cute scenes you want to see? I can't guarantee I'll write them but I would love the ideas and thoughts.**


End file.
